


somewhere there's a place for us (beyond the dogfight)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Vehicular Shipping, to the star wars wranglers: i'm so terribly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jyzia Elsin just wanted to survive their first mission. Their X-wing has other ideas.
Relationships: TIE Fighter/X-wing (Star Wars)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	somewhere there's a place for us (beyond the dogfight)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Alix, because you know what you did. I am deeply sorry for everything I've done. And yes, I know in Star Wars they don't swear but I decided it was funnier this way.

"Kriffing shit," Jyzia Elsin said as their X-wing swerved violently to the left completely independently of any input. "R4, are you doing this?" R4 beeped back, saying they had no idea what was going on, which Jyzia expected. R4 had been their mother's astromech before Jyzia was old enough to fly, and they'd never heard of R4 pulling any kind of shit before, especially in the middle of a dogfight. 

It was Jyzia's first ever mission with Purple Squadron, and all they wanted was to shoot some TIE fighters out of space and live to tell the tale. At minimum, live to tell the tale. Right now, having just dodged fire from a TIE fighter by pure luck, Jyzia was thinking even that might be too high a hope. Well, they knew what they were getting into when they'd signed up. Every mission could be their last.

"Purple Leader, I've lost control of my ship," they said, hoping the comms hadn't gone too. "It's complete unresponsive and appears to be moving of its own accord." Usually when a ship malfunctioned it either fell out of the sky or continued in whatever course had been its last received control, but this one had changed direction multiple times and Jyzia would have sworn it actively dodged that last burst of gunfire.

There was no response from Purple Leader. Kriff.

The X-wing began to fly away from the battle, pursued by a single TIE fighter. Jyzia futilely tried to shoot it but of course nothing happened because they were flying a worthless hunk of metal that would end up their coffin and they didn't even know what had malfunctioned. Once they were safely out of range of the dogfight, the X-wing stopped and _turned around_. The TIE got closer and closer, but it didn't fire -- had their guns been disabled, somehow? Why were they following them, then? At first Jyzia thought the TIE was just going to collide with them and take them both out, but it was slowing down as it approached. Finally, so close that Jyzia could make out the helmet of the pilot, the two ships stopped and seemed to stare at each other, almost, before both ships... wiggled their wings?

What the bantha shit was this. Jyzia wondered if life support was gone and they were hallucinating -- that was the only explanation for the way they were convinced that the ships were circling each other like a dance, speeding up and ducking and weaving as if showing off. At one point, the X-wing did a barrel roll and then flew in between the TIE's wings. Jyzia closed their eyes, convinced this was the moment that the two ships would scrape against each other and something essential would break off, but -- nothing happened. 

The comms crackled to life, but all that came through was static -- or was that the roar of an engine? 

After another barrel roll, the X-wing flew back towards the battle and then hovered at the edge, as if awaiting direction.

"Purple Seven? Purple Seven, come in, what are you doing?"


End file.
